


Like Christmas Bells

by LouGray934 (pippalavender845)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippalavender845/pseuds/LouGray934
Summary: So, I'm still wanting to see more Gray/Lyon interaction. So, here's another blurb of stuff.What to expect?-Lucy and Natsu arguing-Lyon writes-Gray is a stunner





	Like Christmas Bells

What’s incredibly mesmerizing is your laugh. Lyon thought to himself.  
“Nope, hell-to-the-no,” he said out loud, pounding on the backspace key.

“What is?” Asked Lucy from her laptop. Her voice was matter-of-fact. The blonde didn’t bother to look up from her typing as she balanced an edit of her own while waiting for Lyon to explain his writer’s block conundrum. 

Lyon breathed a sigh of relief at her multitasking and rubbed his face. 

The two of them were in Lucy’s apartment immersed in piles of papers. Some were stacked, balled, tea-stained, barely legible, and all the above. The two of them, minus Erza, had completed phase one of their comic book series: the timeline.  
The trio had begun collecting stories and recaps of their guildmates jobs and other related activities for the past six months. Heroism and cataclysmic destruction were just the highlights of Fairy Tail’s members’ public-generated stigma. Lyon, Erza, and Lucy were hoping to show the people of Magnolia that while Fairy Tail had a bit of a reputation for burning, breaking, and down right demolishing, there were the softer, more human sides to these wizards. The bonds that made them friends, teachers, and sometimes lovers. Between Lucy’s storytelling, Lyon’s artistry, and Erza management skills, they had finally formed a timeline for weaving together the narratives they had obtained. 

“Well?” Lucy said, this time looking up to meet Lyon’s disgruntled expression. 

“It’s, well it’s nothing. I just wrote a cliche and grossed myself out,” Lyon replied reaching for his mug. The tea had reached the lukewarm temperature he preferred. Inhaling the scent of passion fruit, Lyon gulped down a few mouthfuls of the liquid, exhaled slowly, and skimmed through the last few sentences he’d written. All trash.

“Read it back to me?” Lucy suggested, reaching for her own mug of flavored water. 

“Actually,” Lyon said ruefully, “I needed a break from editing Gajeel’s fight scene with Natsu and started up on something else.” 

Lucy met Lyon’s guilty eyes, “Oh! I didn’t know you liked to write on the side. I bet that comes in super handy when drawing.” 

“Sometimes,” Lyon agreed. He took another drink, and placed the mug on top of the cluttered coffee table. He brushed away a few crumpled sticky notes and grabbed for the dented, pink, teapot. 

“What were you writing about that involved a heavy hell-to-the-no response?” Lucy brushed aside a few strands of hair before stretching out her arms behind her. “That sounded like it was something you wanted to write, but just couldn’t write right.” She giggled at herself. 

“There were too many write-rights in that sentence,” Lyon chuckled into a now steaming mug. 

“Yeah, sorry. I think I might need a break from all this too,” she loosed a tired breath. “Maybe a stroll along the canal?” 

Lyon considered this idea. On the one hand, he felt like he had finally made some sort of break through with his thoughts. However, Lucy was right, the words weren’t coming . . . or, they were, but they sounded down-right boring. Like cornbread without the right amount of sugar: dry and tasteless. 

“Sounds good to me,” Lyon said picking himself up and stretching out his tight leg muscles. 

After a few moments of half-hearted organization, the two of them headed for the door. Lucy grabbed the handle just as a pink-haired man bounced through toppling over the two sunlight depraved wizards. 

“GUYS,” Natsu exclaimed jumping to his feet. “GUYS, I just had the best -

“Natsu, what the hell?!” Lucy shouted with a certain amount of venom and laughter. 

“What?” Natsu asked innocently. “I didn’t know you guys were about to open the door.” 

“Well you could’ve knocked first!” 

Lyon smirked to himself as the two engaged in their typical banter. It was usually pleasant to be around. The two were incredibly unaware of the others’ feelings, and deflected these emotions into arguments that while substantial in worth, were also apparently the only way they communicated. Or through small words of gratitude, which was quite interesting to witness and sometimes place bets on in the guild hall. 

“Did you tell them?” Came an irritated voice from the doorway. “Oh, what did he do now?” Gray asked Lyon with a casual glance toward the still arguing couple. 

“Natsu barged in just as we were opening the door and kind of knocked us all down.” Lyon grinned at his fellow ice-wielder. Gray was always a welcome surprise. 

The blue-haired wizard pursed his lips at the other two inside. Natsu was gesturing animatedly while Lucy had her arms crossed and chin up in displeasure. Gray sighed, exasperated. He leaned against the doorframe and looked to Lyon. 

Lyon grimaced internally. Having Gray’s eyes on him, was . . . well, exactly what he enjoyed. He hadn’t realized until a few months ago that he enjoyed Gray’s attention at all. But, it was a different time now. Things -life, weren’t so caught up in whirl winds of pain and vengeance. Lyon was free, free to feel more than one emotion. He grinned. 

“What?” There was playful tone to Gray’s question. 

“What what?” Lyon said. Of course, how fucking cliche, he thought to himself. He had stumbled into the void of inner monologues and spine-tingling thoughts. 

“I was gonna ask you about the comic series, then you grinned.” 

F U C K. 

“You grinned sheepishly, I figured you had something good to tell.” Gray pressed. The ice wizard leaned away from the doorframe, close enough for Lyon to hear him whisper. “If Lucy said something, that in any way compromises your integrity to place a bet -” 

Gray paused, meeting Lyon’s eyes in a battle of friendly dominance. They hadn’t been this close since the last time they spared, which hadn’t been the easiest test for Lyon . . . magic or otherwise. Lyon could see the deep blue of Gray’s irises flowing in depthless currents, breaking onto a shore that he so desperately wanted to walk. Unflinching, steady, resolve to win this staring contest enveloped to two men. 

“If you know something,” Gray said through clenched teeth, “then . . . I want in.” He leaned back against the doorframe, a smirk breaking across his face. 

Lyon rolled his eyes in a furious attempt to wash away the other kind of energy begging to be let loose. “I don’t know anything more than you do,” he said rubbing the back of his neck. Jesus, could he not? 

“Fine!” Lucy said walking toward the doorway. “Whatever you want us in on better be good. Lyon and I just wanted a nice walk after writing all day and YOU,” she trailed off after seeing Gray. “Correction, you TWO have already ruined it.” 

She tromped past Gray leading the way. A peeved expression was already on its way to becoming a permanent fixture as Natsu followed right behind her. 

“Oh come on, Happy has dinner waiting for us. Of course it’s good!” 

Lucy grumbled something that sounded like, “that stupid cat” and kept trudging toward the guild hall completely unaware that she was already going along with the first part of Natsu’s plan: dinner. 

“I really don’t get how oblivious the two of them are,” Gray said, closing the door to the apartment behind him. 

“Just as oblivious as you were with Juvia?” Lyon asked a wicked smirk. “Honestly Gray, how the hell?” 

Gray looked at Lyon, narrowing his eyes. There it was, that unending resolve of dominance and a rematch begging to be had. But, something a bit more unexpected happened. Something that Lyon never thought he would be the cause of. Gray laughed. 

It was a sound that rang in Lyon’s ears like Christmas bells and eased into his veins like the intoxicating cold of his magic. Gods above, it was a sound Lyon hadn’t thought would come from Gray’s mouth, much less from something he said. It was unexpected, but absolutely beloved. 

“Yeah, I guess I don’t have much to stand on in that area, do I?” Gray said finally. He turned his face toward Lyon, “why do you look so, so -”

“So what?” Lyon asked. He had started walking toward the guild. That feeling of unyielding affection had consumed too much of his body. He needed something else to focus on. Shit. 

Falling into step beside him, Gray said, “so, taken aback.” The wizard looked toward the stilled couple in front of them. “Like my laughter terrified you.” 

“It didn’t terrify me,” Lyon said. “I was just surprised by it.” 

“Why?” 

Lyon was losing his nerve. The usual alone time he’d had with Gray was filled with job related discussion and constant one-uping the other in maker magic. Nothing personal . . . or real? 

“I don’t remember hearing you laugh is all.” Lyon picked up his pace hoping to reach his waiting friends before Gray could press any further. 

“Sheesh dude,” Gray shook his head. “You really gotta get out a little more.” 

Lyon risked a look at Gray’s face. He looked confused or maybe concerned. Another emotion Lyon was unaccustomed to making Gray feel. Or, maybe it was that Lyon had never noticed any other emotion than competition from Gray until now. That thought shook him. How could he have missed so much? 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Lyon admitted.”Good thing I live in Magnolia now.” 

“Yup!” Natsu agreed. 

The two had caught up to Natsu and Lucy. They were at the entry gate of Fairy Tail. The stone archway loomed above them in a inviting and slightly menacing way. 

“If you didn’t live in Magnolia, Lucy wouldn’t be able to get anything done with that comic series of yours.” Natsu said with utmost sincerity. 

“That’s right, -hey, wait a minute! You’re not saying that I couldn’t do it, are you?” 

“No?” Natsu dragged out the word as if realizing using a question mark afterwards was the better idea.  
“I could do it, ya know! It wouldn’t be easy, but I could.” Lucy said. 

“Right.” Natsu said. 

“Happy better have made something amazing,” Lucy threatened. She glared down the oblivious Dragon Slayer. 

Natsu grinned and started prattling on about Happy’s cooking lessons with Erza. There would be multiple variations of fish to go around. 

Gray let out another huff of laughter and entered into the conversation with a “I hope they’re actually cooked,” leading into an absolute rage by Lucy. The three walked on down the passage leading to the main doors of the guild leaving Lyon behind to, once again, watch how they interacted with pure amazement and joy. 

As always, the shirtless ice wizard stole Lyon’s gaze the longest. What’s incredibly mesmerizing is your laugh. Lyon didn’t have to guess about how that laugh sounded anymore, and, he realized he finally had the right words to describe it. Making a mental note, Lyon followed his friends through the double doors. 

Like Christmas bells.


End file.
